


Journalistic Bias

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, Gen, Graphic, Journalism, Newspapers, Trope Bingo Round 3, bias, one man's hero is another man's tyrant, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two newspapers report on Richard's actions but from very different standpoints.<br/>For the prompt "epistolary", comprising artwork (text only/accessible version included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journalistic Bias

 

Accessible/Text only version

Masthead reads D'HARAN JOURNAL in yellow text on a red background. A black and white newsprint photo shows an angry Richard wielding the Sword of Truth. Text of newspaper reads  
Would-be tyrant Richard Cypher caused panic and terror in a small village in D'Hara yesterday. The bastard son of Lord Panis Rahl, Cypher was raised in the non-magical realm of Westland. As such he has no knowledge of, or respect for, our proud customs and cultural heritage. With the whispers of the Mother Confessor in his ear, he commits atrocities to further his aim – to usurp the throne of the rightful Lord Rahl. May the Keeper prevent this, and watch over Master Rahl.

Masthead reads Midland Times in white text on a grey background. A black and white newsprint photo shows a smiling Richard in a casual pose. Text of newspaper reads  
Richard Cypher, rightful heir to the throne of D'Hara, rode to the rescue yesterday. He bravely wielded the Sword of Truth to protect the villagers of a settlement on the Midlands' borders from the vicious soldiers of the D'Haran Army. His courage and compassion no know bounds. May the Creator watch over him.


End file.
